


Stupid Neighbors

by sleepy_sendhelp



Series: Herongraystairs <3 [3]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, omg they were neighbors, overuse of the word stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_sendhelp/pseuds/sleepy_sendhelp
Summary: “Stupid neighbor and his stupid pretty dark eyes, stupid fluffy ruffled hair, stupid stupid cute smile—“ Tessa’s distraught muttering was interrupted by the arrival of said neighbor.“Are you okay miss?” great, he had a stupid nice voice too.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray
Series: Herongraystairs <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810132
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Stupid Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> oof

“Stupid neighbor and his stupid pretty dark eyes, stupid fluffy ruffled hair, stupid stupid cute smile—“ Tessa’s distraught muttering was interrupted by the arrival of said neighbor. 

“Are you okay miss?” great, he had a stupid nice voice too. Tessa craned her neck to look at her stupidly attractive neighbor. 

“Not really, I think I hurt myself.” Tessa’s butt just made friends with the warm gravel of the pavement, all because she got distracted by the violin-playing neighbor. She forgot to charge her phone the night before, so she had to jog at the ass crack of dawn with no music to wake her up, which meant that for the first time ever, she heard what her neighbor was playing on his violin.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t look too bad. Does it hurt?” they turned their attention to Tessa’s injured ankle, he crouched next to her and examined it with furrowed brows. He looked genuinely worried for a bystander. Tessa melted. So cute. 

“Miss?” Tessa’s reverie was cut short by the source of all her current pain. She opened her mouth to speak, but one look at the stranger’s eyes derailed all trains of thought from Tessa’s half awake brain. 

“huh?” he seemed amused at her speechlessness. Tessa had to physically shake her head to break his spell over her. She cleared her throat. 

“I’m fine.” She closed her eyes, “Can you please help me stand though?” Tessa‘s face warmed up at the prospect of asking for help, but she didn’t want to make the dull pain worse, after all she still had a race to train for. 

He smiled, “of course.” She felt him put one arm around her waist and another under her knees, then he stood up with her in his arms. Tessa’s eyes snapped open and with a gasp, her arms wound around his shoulders in a fit of panic. Her already warm face felt like boiling over. 

Tessa opened her mouth to start stammering but he beat her to it. 

“May I carry you to the nearest clinic? We don’t wanna worsen your injury right? Especially not with the interschool competition only two weeks away.” Even his grin is stupidly charming. Tessa could only stare, slack jawed. 

The sun was officially out and fully awake and so was Tessa, if her rapidly beating heart was anything to go by. 

“How—?” She squeaked. “I don’t even know your name.” she whispered in disbelief. Was he a creepy stalker? 

“We’re in the same math class with Mr. Fell, plus you’re the school’s track star.” he said. His stupidly cute smile still in place. “I understand that you probably don’t know who I am,” his skin was flushed too, and she can’t blame him. The sun’s out for blood today. “I usually just hang quietly at the back of the class so I rarely get noticed. Anyway, you can call me Jem. Here we are.” he announced. Tessa turned to look and saw the small neighborhood clinic that looked like it just opened for the day. She hadn’t even noticed when Jem started walking. 

They entered the building and was greeted by the sight of Dr. Collins and Mr. Lightwood, the school’s gym teacher, kissing goodbye. They jumped apart at the sound of the doors opening. 

“Good morning Jem.” Dr. Collins smoothed her hair down and tried to look nonchalant, but Mr. Lightwood didn’t bother. They both took notice of Tessa in Jem’s arms at the same time. 

“Tessa, what happened?” Mr. Lightwood asked, he approached them and started inspecting Tessa’s ankle and mentally assessing the damage and the time it would take for her to recover and if she’d make it to the interschool competition. Dr. Collins rolled her eyes fondly and pushed Mr. Lightwood away. 

“Put her down here, Jem.” Dr. Collins gestured to the nearest chair, Jem moved to do so.

“I tripped while I was on my morning run.” Tessa explained as she moved to take off her jacket to feel the air of the recently opened airconditioning unit. Jem looked away, tugging at his shirt. Dr. Collins suppressed her grin and moved to look for an ice pack and a bandage. 

“Why? Was there a rock or— “ 

“It was his fault.” Tessa interrupted Mr. Lightwood to point an accusing finger at Jem. He stepped back at the sharp stare from the gym teacher. Dr. Collins crouched down and started wrapping Tessa’s ankle with a bandage. 

“What? I didn’t do anything coach, I swear!” Jem threw his hands up, he never had a problem with any of his teachers and he’s not about to start now. He was about to tell the story of what actually happened when he heard Tessa giggle. All eyes were on her, her face reddened even with the cold temperature of the clinic. 

“I didn’t have my phone with me and he distracted me with his music.” She explained. 

“Not on purpose!” 

“Still!”

“I practice everyday around the same time you go on your runs, this has never happened before.” 

“I didn’t have my phone today!”

“That’s not my fault!”

“It is because you’re too good at it!”

“Really? Thanks.” Jem beams and Tessa exhales as she rests her head on the wall behind her.

Mr. Lightwood sighed in exasperation but his the crinkles near his eyes betrayed him. 

“Well I’d like to speak so if you could both give your flirting a little rest,” Dr. Collins spoke, Jem and Tessa feigned indignation but before any of the red faced teens could speak, the doctor raised her hands and the pair promptly shut their mouths. 

“Tessa, your ankle should be fine in a few days. When you get home, I want you to prop your leg up and put ice on it until the swelling reduces okay? No running and less walking around until you’re completely healed.” Tessa nodded. 

“Do you think she’ll be able to— “ 

“Yes dear, she’ll be fine for the competition.” Dr. Collins interrupted Mr. Lightwood, “Now, don’t you need to head to the school and attend that meeting you woke up so early for?” Mr. Lightwood swore and bid a hasty farewell to everyone, placing one last kiss on Dr. Collin’s cheek and exiting the clinic. Dr. Collins was left with the teenagers who sported identical smug grins which Dr. Collins pretended not to see. 

“Now Tessa, can Jem carry you home or do you want to borrow a wheelchair?” 

——-

Jem hollered along with the rest of the school when Tessa finished the race first, which did not go unnoticed by the people around Jem who looked at him in surprise. He blushed and moved to sit down, but Will hooked his arm through Jem’s and stopped him. 

“If you’re going to cheer for your girlfriend do it proudly!” Will yelled in his ear. 

“She’s not my girlfriend!” He yelled back 

“Yet!” His best friend screamed, extra loud, which earned them a few glares but Will only responded with a cheeky smile which resulted in swoons and exasperated sighs from those within a five-foot radius. Jem, used to it, stole some of Will’s popcorn instead. 

He was just settling down again when Will dragged him away from their seats without warning, their interlocked arms in an iron grip which had Jem spilling his chips. He was about to demand that Will replace his food when they stopped near Tessa and hercircle of friends. Jem started sweating. 

“No, no, no, no— “ Before Jem could pull away, Will had already pulled him towards Tessa. 

Tessa who was sweaty, smiley, and bright eyed. She had just finished drinking from her bottle and was panting. Her friends made room when Will and Jem got close. 

“Hey Tess, congratulations!” Will looped his other arm around Tessa’s. 

“Thanks!” They both looked at Jem. Will elbowed him, hard. He wheezed and stuttered out his greetings. Will was holding back his laugh, Jem glared at him and Will glared back. They were engaged in a silent conversation but Tessa was too busy being elated to notice. 

Will let go of his companions’ arms and he yanked on Jem’s ear— 

“ask her out!” he hissed. 

“are you crazy? I’m not going to— “ 

“dude, she’s right there.” 

“we’re just friends!”

“what kind of bull— “ their bantering was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. It turned out to be Tessa herself. 

They both turned to look at the woman of the hour. Said woman was tapping her foot, an eyebrow raised in confusion, she was clearly looking for answers. 

Will nudged Jem. 

“Well?” 

“um, would— would you maybe want to, kinda uhh... “ Jem was by no means shy, but his throat was so dry, he suddenly felt like having a heart attack. Jessamine — who was standing behind Tessa, groaned and walk away. No one paid her any mind. Jem can practically hear Will rubbing his face and scratching his head rather harshly. 

Tessa seemed to take pity on him and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Jem remained standing still. 

“Wanna walk home with me?” She asked. 

Jem could only nod in response. He heard Will whisper “finally, damn.” behind him but he possessed no ability to hit him upside the head. or move. at all. 

Tessa took his hand and started dragging him home. 

“Have fun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Will called after them. Tessa giggled, and Jem’s spirit settled in his body long enough for him to flip his best friend off without looking back at him. He heard Will snort. 

Once they got away from all the chaos of the open field, Jem spoke. 

“So... apparently, I’m useless at talking to pretty girls.” Tessa swatted his arm

“You’re not that bad.” 

“Yeah?” Tessa hummed in reply, swinging her bag as she walked. 

“Wanna take a detour to Julian’s diner before going home? Emma tells me he’s got amazing pancakes.” Jem offered, his fingers crossed. Tessa pretended to think it over. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” 

“Since you won, you’re paying, right?” Tessa laughed and shoved him instead.


End file.
